


September 9th: Cirno's Day

by Greenerin



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: F/F, Gen, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 09:30:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10738929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenerin/pseuds/Greenerin
Summary: [A REALLY OLD STORY FROM MY FF.NET ACCOUNT. Originally published at 9/8/2011]Just a tiny meaningless story as a little gift to Cirno for 09.09.2011. Don't take it seriously X)





	September 9th: Cirno's Day

_Cirno is sitting near the pond freezing the frogs._

**Marisa approaches:** Today I'm not going to fight with you, ze. This is for you! _*stretches out a cherry tart*_

 **Cirno:** Oh! For real?

 **Marisa:** For real, ze.

 **Cirno,** _flying up to the sky joyfully:_ Hurray! I'm the strongest!

 **Marisa:** Such a goosey.

 **Cirno:** I'm stronger than Marisa!

 **Marisa:** Whaa? I'll masterspark you!

 **Reimu:** Hey, wait a minute. She's dummy for sure, but today is her day, after all!

 **Alice:** How interesting. Since when has our cool miko become so soft?

 **Reimu:** You're not the one to judge, doll maker. I heard that the tart is your job, isn't it?

 **Alice:** Well.. Ehm..

 **Reimu:** So when did you start to love kids so much, hmm?

 **Alice:** Since the time I got her _. *points at Marisa*_ The eternal child.

 **Marisa:** Hey! I'm not a child, ze! D'ya really think kids can do this, eh? _*kisses the puppeteer*_

 **Alice:** Nn.. Ahh~.. _*loses her breath*_

 **Reimu,** _watching with raised eyebrows:_ They are all idiots here.

 **Yukari** _appears from the gap hugging Reimu from behind:_ Are you sure, my dear? You just feel lonely, don't you?

 **Reimu:** Sto-.. Wait! Whe-where are you touching? They'll see us!

 **Yukari:** Fu-fu-fu, I pretty much doubt they are able to see anything except each other now~!

 **Reimu:** Yukari! Moar.. I mean, cut it out! Anh~.. N-not here!..

_They disappear with a clap._

_Magicians keep kissing._

_Happy Cirno decorates the tart with her iced frogs._

The end


End file.
